Kingedship
by Poetic-Drug
Summary: "...You're a good kid." -Munto/Suzume sibling-centered, implied Yumemi/Munto


**_Author:_**_ BebePanda401_**_  
>Story Title: <em>**_Kingedship_**_  
>Warnings: <em>**_None.__  
><em>_**Rated: 'T' for swearing.  
><strong>__**A/N: **Konichiwa minna-san! Ha, I know Japanese! I'm now officially smart ^_^ I am the smart! I am the smart! S-M-R-T! I mean S-M-A-R-T! Anyways, I thought of a different plot this time. I've always fancied the idea of a Munto/Suzume friendship- almost sibling type of relationship. They just seem like the type to act like that, is all. ^_^ I can just imagine Munto giving her a giant hug after achieving something amazing ^_^ Come on! Don't deny that it wouldn't be cute! Because it would! It would be very very very very very very very very very very very very very...very *out of breath* VERY CUTE! And don't you **dare **deny it! -Also, the title is a pun on the word 'kinship' meaning sibling ^_^ On with the story already! Me and my flaming fantasies..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Kingedship~<em>**

Hop.

Skip.

Jump.

And repeat it all again. Well, at least that was what sixteen year old Suzume was currently partaking the activity- lost in a world of her own. But more like not her own world, it was the world that had laid to rest in what she called 'Yumemi no Sora', which basically translated into Yumemi's sky. It was an interesting place to explore- so many trees to climb, ruins to explore and caves to venture into!

Suzume loved to explore with her own free will. Her own world was exciting and fun to live in, but there was something...almost _mystical _about the other world that she had never anticipated until today. And as she ran throughout the palace grounds, smiling and with a carefree abundant nature, nobody could deny that she was a child of a pure heart.

Something that should never be trapped in stone and deceived.

Walking through the grounds, was a clearly tired out young King. Meeting up with representatives of the other world every week to discuss different political manners...was too tiring for him. He was used to settling things with the fist, not with the power of words. It was definitely a daunting task to undertake. Very daunting.

"Hop! Skip and jump! Start all over again~" Munto's eyes did not widen with the sound of the noise, but they changed with his brain registering recognition of that particular voice. It was childish, but had a slightly sweet sense of innocence to it at the same time. Did that not belong to one of the girls that Yumemi wanted to protect?

Turning a corner, he went to have a look.

"Time to start all over again! Hop! Skip and ju-ouch!" Suzume, in a blind (and slightly blond) effort, had managed to trip over her own feet and crash-land right at the feet of a certain king. Raising his eyebrows at the small girl, he was almost prone to chuckling (which he never partook in, aside brief moments of laughter with a certain golden-haired girl) when she had started to whine about her fresh pain slightly.

"Ouch, that hurt! Th-uwah!" Without any warning, she was suddenly swept off of the ground, with the 190 centimeter king grabbing a hold of the back of her coat, leaving her dangling in the air. Recovering from the slight surprise, she turned her head to face him. Registering through her mind in who he was, Suzume gave a bright, beaming smile at him.

Which confused the latter to a great extent.

"It's the weird guy!"

His face dropped slightly, with his eyebrow discreetly twitching from the annoyance. Munto, holding a very high sense of pride and formality, did not take kindly to insults to his ego. And he would not let this little creature get away with it, no matter how innocent she may seem at the first glance of looking at her. She wasn't going to get away with it.

Not on his watch.

"It's Munto-sama to you!" He declared. Suzume, still being dangled from an uncomfortable height in the air, merely smiled broadly at the Heavenly Being's high and mighty ruler. And this made him quite irritated by her behaviour, even more than Ichiko and her rants about not keeping Yumemi to himself all the time and that she had school (whatever 'school' was) and her friends down on Earth. He knew that already.

"Hey, wait a second," He looked close to her face, recognizing her from somewhere-and even though previous thoughts indicated that he knew who she was, he couldn't help but still be a a little perplexed and wondering if she was in fact, who he thought she was. He wasn't exactly the best when remembering new faces that he had only seen a few selected times.

"Aren't you Yumemi's friend...umm...Tsubame?*****" Huffing and pouting, the small girl's face contorted into a childish pouting shape.

"It's Suzume!" Munto just sighed and let go of her jacket, which caused her to plummet to the ground in an instant. Rubbing her back with the freshly acquired pain from the fall, Suzume grunted a little.

"That really hurt!"

He just barely managed to surpass the urge to burst out laughing from her child-like behaviour. Being Munto, he wasn't exactly the type to just go around and chuckle at every carefree event, but this girl had managed to just stifle a chuckle out of him. And that really wasn't like the High King of the Heavens at all, in any retro respect.

"Well if it really hurt, why aren't you crying?" He retorted back to his own level of immaturity-his pride, also feeling quite smug with what he had just achieved. However, he was most startled when she just gave another beaming smile at himself. Raising an eyebrow, he bent down to her level.

"What's with all the smiling?" She shrugged.

"I like to smile, it normally makes people happy. Do I really need a reason to feel happy, Munto-kun?"

Shaking his head, it was evident that he agreed with her simple, but yet highly informative rhetorical question.

"Not really."

* * *

><p><strong><em>~About An Hour Later~<em>**

"...And that was the story of how I met Yumemi-chan! It may have been a long one, but it is one of my most favourite memories to remember to remember about all of the time. It is how I met my best friends, because Ichiko I met a little while after Yumemi got bullied for looking up at Yumemi no Sora. Sad really, she is very nice."

Munto was intrigued of the way that these two had met. It was but a mere, simple childlike arrangement, and yet, seemed to withhold some level of the maturity of an adult meeting. It was puzzling to say the least. Who knew that human children could be so mature? How they could learn to adapt so quickly to new things?

...

He could now understand why Suzume held a positive outlook on life.

"Neh, Suzume."

Looking up with bright eyes and a beaming smile, she gazed up at the taller, red-haired male figure. With wonder present in her emotions and in her eyes, she conjured up highly random thoughts about what he could ask her. A few including Yumemi and the boys hitting on her recently. But these were just childish assumptions.

"Hai?"

"...You're a good kid."

And with one hand, he gave her a gentle pat on her head, slightly ruffling the brown-creamy tresses. Being embarrassed, she blushed due to the current emotion. She wasn't used to having a lot of affection- she wasn't exactly brought up by the best role-models. But he was treating her like a little sister...something she always wanted to be...

"Onii-san!"

"Heh?"

"Oh, was that too rude? How about: 'Munto-oniisama?'"

...

...

Oh well, he could tolerate her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_Got too tired in the end. Cut it a little shorter. But I still find it so freaking adorable ^^ Please review my story! If you do, I shall produce gold from my fingernails! Not too worried or anything -_-'_


End file.
